Family
by morganaloves
Summary: This is just Derek and Chole's daughter going out on her first date and Derek is not handling it well at all
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fic so be nice please! This is just a short one shot I don't think I will do more than this chapter but I have an idea for a chlerek thing but I'll only do it if you guys want me to or else I won't waste my time… so okay on with the story!**

**Alec: 19**

**Sammy: 15**

**Seth: 16**

**Chloe: 39**

**Derek: 40**

**Disclaimer: I do not own darkest powers, or the dress or the shoes. Damn, I don't own anything.**

CPOV:

Wow. I can't believe my baby's going on her first date! It seems like only yesterday that I was changing her diapers. I guess it's just a part of being a mother though. I sighed and Derek turned to look at me. His face was absolutely priceless. He was raging; if it were possible he would have steam coming out of his ears. Tori, who was my best friend, was helping Sammy get ready. It works out for me because I was never really good at that stuff. I went to go find Derek and of course I found him pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nearly yelled "No! My no my baby girl is going on a date, at 15! I am not okay with this how did you talk me into this Chloe!"

I laughed so hard that I fell to the ground; before I could hit my head on the counter Derek grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

"How can you find this funny Chloe?" he asked as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Well I think your being a bit hypocritical about this, considering I was 15 when we first got together," He opened his mouth to say something when we heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it" he said and walked out of the room. I was about to follow him when I heard, "MOM! You can come up here now!" I sighed and walked upstairs. When I walked into her room Tori was just doing the final touches on her makeup. She was very petite necromancer just like me but she looked a lot like Derek.

"Okay momma, so how do I look?" She asked as she turned around, her breath-taking big green eyes bright with excitement. She had her jet black hair was curled down her back. She was wearing a black dress that showed what little curves she had. **(A/N dress: shop/dresses/from-premiere-to-there-dress shoes: shop/dresses/from-premiere-to-there-dress )** I was blinking furiously trying to hold back the tears. I gave her another hug as I said "You look so beautiful Sammy, Seth is really lucky". We finally broke apart when we heard Tori mutter, "'Thanks Tori it's really amazing' Ptf it was nothing I do it for the smiles of my niece". Then we all broke into laughing fits.

"Thanks Aunt Tori I really appreciate it" Sammy said after we stopped laughing, Tori then gave her a hug. "No problem hun". Just then my son Alec walked in he looked more like me, with his blonde hair and blue eyes, but he was huge like his dad. Not a fat kind of huge but tall and muscular.

"Uhh mom, who's dad interrogating?" he asked innocently even though we all knew he had probably been doing it too. He was a very protective brother, between him and Derek I feel bad for Sammy. It must be a werewolf thing.

"Oh shit!" she looked at me quickly "Crap! I said crap!". We all looked at her.

"Mmhmm, you better watch it you don't need to give your dad an excuse for not letting you go".

"Sorry mom." She said sheepishly with a light blush touching her cheeks and walked down the stairs.

SPOV

As I walked downstairs I heard my dad ask Seth "So Seth, as a sorcerer you know something's about werewolves' right?"

"A bit, why?" He replied.

"Oh so you know that we have super strength and that if you hurt Sammy I swear you will end up in the hospital" He growled.

"Dad!" I yelled as I walked in the door. He leaned back since he was just leaning over the coffee table while Seth was leaning back as far as he can. He looked at me sheepishly. "sorry" he mumbled.

"Okay well we will be going now" I said as I was running over to grab Seth and rush out the door.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, bye Aunt Tori, bye Alec don't have too much fun with grace tonight" I heard him growl as I got into Seth's car. He was just as happy to leave as I was. As we were pulling out he looked me up and down and said "Wow Sammy you look really amazing"

I blushed and replied shyly "Thanks, so where are we going?"

"Oh you'll see" He winked and started humming innocently. I laughed and shook my head, at least if we get into any trouble my dad is probably stalking me on this date. Oh here we go.

**Da da ta da! Okay this was you know just kind of a break in fic, I didn't really know what to write about so I just decided to make Derek and Chloe and have kids I have this idea for a few chlerek things but I don't know if I want to do it if this didn't turn out good… I don't know. Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't really plan on going anywhere with this. If you want I could but it will be lower on my to-do list because I'm starting a longer fic. Let me know!


End file.
